


105 Degrees

by thinkingboutforever



Series: A Collection Based Off Of My Roleplay [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael isn't used to this Texan heat, Geoff provides him with a solution and he regrets helping him with it.</p><p>(Overly done cliché is overly done)</p>
            </blockquote>





	105 Degrees

Geoff sat at the island in the kitchen, typing away an email long over due to Matt. He burning up at this point, the mini fan that sat on the table was blowing in his face and doing little to cool him down. Even with the AC on and a ton of fans blowing around the house, it was still extremely hot. The most they were doing was raising the electricity bill for the house. Summer was, without a doubt, the most dreadful season of the year in Austin. Everyone, even those who grew up there and was used to it, could agree that the heat was almost unbearable. Michael was definitely not dealing with the heat. He wasn't used to the extreme temperatures, not even out on the streets in Jersey did he feel the horrible heat that was Texas in the middle of July.

 

The lad walked into the kitchen with an empty water bottle, he had been walking in and out of the room for water every 20 minutes. A some point he had even sat in front of the fridge hoping that it would cool him down but it only got him yelled at. He'd open the fridge door, get what he wanted, close it and walk out. Geoff had paid no mind to the boy, not until he heard the redhead groaning followed by the sound of the refrigerator door being slammed shut.

 

"Geoff, we're out of water," Michael whined, plopping down into the chair across from the gent.

 

"There's not much I can do about that, kiddo," Geoff responded, shrugging his shoulders as he looked back into his housemate's eyes. The younger man's lips formed into a pout as Geoff answered, his cheeks were flushed from the heat and from the low cut wife-beater he was wearing, Geoff could see that the blush had spread to his chest. The red contrasted against his freckles and Geoff had started to blush when he realized he was staring at Michael's chest.

 

Geoff had caught himself thinking and looking at Michael in inappropriate ways since he offered the lad to live with him. He hated himself for it, they both had boyfriends they were madly in love with. The crush that Geoff had developed was something he needed to learn to forget about. Michael definitely didn't like him anymore than a friend and all those thoughts about how nice it would be to have him wrapped in his arms and hoe badly he wanted to kiss those lips had to disappear. He wouldn't want to ruin his relationship and a wonderful friendship. Geoff teared his eyes away from Michael's chest to his face, the lad had caught his eyes and Geoff was 100% sure he knew he was just looking at his chest.

 

Nice.

 

"I-If it helps, I think I got some popsicles in the freezer. Look in there, man." Michael seemed relieved by this, hopping from his seat and opening the freezer door, letting out a small cheer when he found the unopened box of fruit-flaovered popsicles.

 

Geoff went back to his email soon enough, listening to Michael opening the box and getting the desired frozen treat before happily returning to the kitchen table.

 

He heard the sound of plastic being ripped and Geoff kind of wished he asked Michael to get him one. He hasn't had one in forever. It was whatever though, he had to finish the email, that was his main priority at the moment. He focused his attention on the email and ignored the lad sitting across from him, starting off where he left off.

 

It was silent for about 10 minutes, the only sounds Geoff had heard was from his keyboard and his mouse. He was too much in the zone to get himself distracted.

 

"Shit, fuck." Geoff looked up over the top of his laptop quickly, seeing what was the source of Michael's cursing.

 

He immediately regretted it.

 

What he saw was truly sinful, Michael had his pointer finger in his mouth, his lips sealed around his second knuckle as he sucked off what had melted from the popsicle. There was a red juice dripping down his fingers on his left hand as he tried to clean off his right hand. The action seemed useless, the popsicle was melting fast and trying to savage what was left was just making a mess. After a fee seconds, he abandoned the task and went back to eating the popsicle, sticking out his tongue and opening his mouth, trying to get as much of it in his mouth at once.

 

Michael's eyes closed in a moment of pure bliss, Geoff could hear the faintest moan from the lad as he ate the treat. The juice of it had stained his lips a bright, cherry red. The color of it almost matched the blush still on his cheeks, and possibly the one spreading on his own face.

 

Geoff felt as if Michael knew exactly what he was doing to him, his heart was beating out of his chest as he watched him. The lad was making a show for him and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt like his khaki shorts had became 20 sizes smaller.

 

Michael opened his eyes when he pulled it out of his mouth slowly, his lips sliding over the surface of the popsicle (at least what was left of it) and the stick. It was pretty much done at that point, but Michael still licked away the little bit left clinging to the wooden stick.

 

When Michael's wide brown eyes began to wander, Geoff quickly looked away, going back to his laptop and trying to ignore the tent in his pants. Right now was definitely not the time to sport a boner. There was absolutely no way to avoid it however, the scene playing back in his head, replacing the popsicle with something else and it really wasn't helping him get the stupid email done.

 

"Thanks for the popsicle, Geoff!" Michael sprung up from the chair and threw away his trash before skipping out of the kitchen, leaving Geoff alone with a hard on and an unfinished email.

 

"God-fucking-damnit, Jones."

 


End file.
